


Le Maître d'arme

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [10]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1863, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Les souvenirs de Frances à propos de sa famille, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nuit d'écriture, XIXème siècle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il y avait une épée dans son plus lointain souvenir… Ou Frances, son père, sa mère et l'escrime…





	Le Maître d'arme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [De mère en fille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358716) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 
  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : Deuxième moitié du 19ème
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Progrès ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a en fait été réalisé en décalé de la nuit et en une heure.

**[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ahelya_d/33439818/20932/20932_original.jpg) **

 

* * *

 

 

**Le Maître d'arme**

 

Il y avait une épée dans son plus lointain souvenir. Une épée… Vincent… Et père… Frances avait parfois l'impression qu'il y avait aussi une autre personne dans ce souvenir mais elle était incapable de mettre des traits sur ce visage. Elle était juste certaine que cette personne n'était pas sa mère. Peut-être était-ce son oncle Charles ? Ou l'un des innombrables maître d'arme qui était venus au manoir pour apprendre l'épée à Vincent avant de finalement abandonner tout enseignement devant la mauvaise grâce que mettait son frère dans cet apprentissage ?

Frances n'était pas certaine de son âge dans ce souvenir. Elle avait plus de quatre ans. Elle en était presque certaine. Elle avait moins de six ans. De cela aussi, elle était certaine. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait assisté à un cours d'escrime. Elle se souvenait avoir voulu prendre la place de son frère. Elle se souvenait d'avoir été sûre qu'elle ne bougerait certainement pas aussi maladroitement que lui si on lui donnait l'épée qu'il avait à la main. On avait fini par lui donner une épée à elle aussi mais elle n'était pas sûre de l'identité de la personne qui lui avait donné cette épée. Elle ne se rappelait pas non plus si cet évènement avait eu lieu au cours de la même leçon. Il lui semblait que non mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre.

C'était son plus lointain souvenir mais il n'était pas très clair. Il y avait un autre souvenir cependant. Clair. Limpide. Dans celui-là aussi, il y avait une épée. Une épée… Et père…

Vincent et elle avaient toujours parcouru librement les couloirs du manoir et les terres du domaine. Personne ne faisait attention à eux ou presque. Vincent aimait espionner les autres, surtout mère, et elle l'accompagnait souvent dans ses expéditions. La salle d'arme du manoir était le seul endroit dans lequel elle s'introduisait en secret et seule. Frances se souvenait confusément y avoir passé de longues heures seule, à observer les armes qui se trouvaient là, jusqu'au jour où elle avait enfin osé se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour agripper une épée et se mettre à répéter les mouvements qu'elle avait vu être enseignés à Vincent.

Père l'avait surpris. Elle avait eu peur. Elle savait que père n'aimait pas la voir une épée à la main même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Mais ce jour-là, père lui avait fait signe de poursuivre. Elle avait d'abord hésité. Elle avait ensuite poussé un énorme soupir puis elle avait recommencé à bouger. Père l'avait regardé en silence avant de l'arrêter d'un simple mot. Il était ensuite venu près d'elle pour rectifier sa position avant de lui dire de recommencer.

A partir de ce jour, et tous les suivants, elle n'avait plus assistée aux leçons de Vincent. Elle avait eu son propre maître d'arme. Elle avait eu père et père avait été si fier. Elle était meilleure que Vincent. Elle était meilleure que la majorité des garçons à laquelle père l'avait opposée quand il avait enfin osé l'amener avec lui et la faire participer à des compétitions d'escrime.

Elle s'était entraînée avec soin. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne retrouve père dans la salle d'arme. Même quand père quittait le manoir après ses disputes avec mère, il revenait tout de même. Pour elle. Pour sa leçon.

Puis, père était mort, mais elle avait continué à s'entraîner. Seule le plus souvent. Les maîtres d'arme que mère avait essayé de lui donner n'était pas père. Il n'y avait bien que son oncle Charles que Frances avait réussi à accepter comme successeur mais oncle Charles n'était pas père. Il n'avait pas sa rigueur. Il s'ennuyait vite. Son escrime était… Fantaisiste ?

Père était mort et Frances continuait de se rendre à la salle d'arme du manoir pour s'entraîner. Il n'y avait que deux jours dans l'année où elle préférait se tenir éloignée de cet endroit. A l'anniversaire de son père. A l'anniversaire de sa mort.

Mais un ans après la mort de père, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les jardins du domaine, elle avait entendu du bruit en provenance de la salle d'arme. On se battait là-bas. Une chose impossible. Vincent avait depuis longtemps abandonner l'escrime et c'était le jour anniversaire de la mort de son père.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres ouvertes pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la salle d'armes. Frances écarquilla aussitôt les yeux. Mère était dans la salle d'arme. Mère était dans la salle d'arme, une épée à la main, en train de se battre avec oncle Charles.

Frances savait évidemment que mère savait se battre. Elle se souvenait d'une rue de Londres, d'une épingle à chapeau et du sang qui avait coulé sur la chaussée. Mère savait se battre. Mère savait chasser. C'était même elle qui lui avait appris à tirer mais…

L'escrime avait été à père. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa mère se battre avec une épée.

Mère ne se battait pas aussi bien que père. Ses mouvements étaient plus lents que maladroits comme s'il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tenu une épée. Oncle Charles d'ailleurs n'avait pas l'air d'essayer de la battre. On aurait plutôt dit que le combat n'était qu'un échange de passes, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait véritablement envie de gagner, qu'ils n'étaient là que pour échanger quelques coups avant de…

Soudain, mère se fendit puis recula tout aussi vite avant de reprendre l'assaut, en un mouvement que Frances connaissait bien. Le rythme du combat avait maintenant changé. Mère et oncle Charles n'échangeaient plus quelques passes d'arme en toute courtoisie. Ils se battaient réellement et Frances observa l'assaut avec intérêt. Mère n'était pas père - père avait toujours excellé à l'épée – mais mère n'était pas non plus sans défense une épée à la main. Elle avait la rigueur et le sérieux de père mais la créativité et la fantaisie d'oncle Charles, une chose qui n'aurait pas dû surprendre Frances en vérité.

Mère perdit cependant le combat qui l'opposait à oncle Charles. Avec le sourire cependant. Frances fronça les sourcils. Mère était comme Vincent. Elle n'aimait pas perdre normalement.

« Avec un bon maître d'arme, tu pourrais rapidement revenir à ton niveau d'antan. » dit Charles.

Mère ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Ce serait une perte de temps.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu réclamé ce combat, cousine, si ce n'est pas pour te remettre à l'escrime ? »

Mère ne répondit pas et se retourna pour quitter la salle d'arme. Oncle Charles lui tournait le dos mais Frances pouvait presque le voir lever les yeux ciel.

« Est-ce donc si difficile pour toi d'avouer que ton maître d'arme te manque ? »

La voix de mère s'éleva, dure et cassante.

« Cédric était une gêne.

-Mais il te manque… »

La porte de la salle d'arme claqua. Oncle Charles soupira. Frances ne sut jamais quoi penser de toute cela.

 

* * *

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Premier...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)




End file.
